galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shun
Shun is the daughter of Grand Master Genshin of the Black Spider clan. She is a master swordswoman and assassin. She fights with a style of swordmanship known as Iaido where she quick draws her sword from the sheath and strikes the enemy before they have time to react. Shun is a gorgous Asian Pit-born Tiefling. She stands at 5'2ft tall and weighs 105 pounds. She has long dark hair with a purple tint that she wears in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She has small succubus horns that sprout from the top of her head and she has long elven like ears. Her eyes are a dark shade of purple and she has a beautiful symetical face. She has a small scar in the center of her forehead that she got from her sister Usagi when she was young. Shun has a caucasian skin tone and a sexy slim body with a great rack (F Cup). Shun wears sexy red samurai armor that accents her form rather than conceals it. Shun has a calm calculating personality, she is always looking how to exploit an opponents weakness. She is supremely confident in both her swordsmanship and her looks, and she will use both to defeat her enemies. Shun can be very charming and seductive when she finds manipulating a target to be easier than outright killing them but she prefers combat as it is much faster than seducing a man into lowering his guard. Current Shun is currently a lover of Respen Do'Urden along with her sisters Ren, and Usagi. Shun resides in Respen's palace and whittles away the time with swordpractice and sex. She sometimes trains the Crimson Blades with her style of fighting when Fraudir permits it, other wise she can be found training herself in the palace or engaging in sexual activity with someone in the inner sanctum. History Shun was trained from an early age personally by her father Genshin in the art of swordfighting and assassination. When she came of age she started going on assassination missions that the Black Spider Clan assigned her. She performed extremely well and earned the nickname "Oni" for her brutal efficiancy. When she could not beat an opponent herself she would call on the aid of her sister Usagi and together they would seduce the target into lowering his guard, for no man has been known to resist the temptation of the two sisters together. She was defeated and captured by Respen and his companions during a failed assassination attempt on his life. However Respen offered her a life by his side along with her sister as long as she gave up her evil ways. Shun refused at first but once she saw Respen bring Usagi back to life and gave her the same deal, her resolve faltered. Usagi took Respens offer and begged Shun to join her and Respen, Shun could never turn her sister down and so Shun became one of Respen's lovers. Relationships Shun loves her sister Usagi in a slightly incestous way. She now willing gives her body to Respen along with her sister Usagi whenever Respen desires her. Shun despises her father Genshin and knows one day he will try to kill her and her sisters for betraying him. She hopes Respen and his many lovers will come to her aid or at least act as a shield when that happens. Character Sheet Female Asian Pit-born Tiefling Samurai sword saint 10/ ninja 20 CG Medium Outsider (Native) Init +15; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Perception +37 Defense '''AC '''45 '''Flat '''31 '''Touch '''29 (+11 armor, +13 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''400 '''Fort +23, Ref +28, Will +13 Defensive Abilities 'Resolve 5/day, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Improved Evasion, Defensive Roll '''Resists '''Cold 5, Electricity 5, Fire 30 Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 60ft w/boots '''Melee '''Akikage +39/+34/+29/+24 (1d8+25 plus 2d6 unholy) '''Ranged '+5 Daikyu Bow of igniting and endless ammo +38/+33/+28/+23 (1d10+10 plus 1d6 fire/x3 plus catch on fire) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak attack +10d6, Challenge 4/day (+10 damage, DR 3/-), Iaijutsu Strike +5d6, Brutal slash, Terrifying Iaijutsu, Assassinate DC 31 '''Spell List Statistics Str 15(21), Dex 31(37), Con 21(27), Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 27(33) Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 54 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Wave Strike, Weapon Focus(Katana), Graceful Edge, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Combat Expertise, Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter, Weapon Specalization(Katana), Armed Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical(Katana), Epic Dodge, Infinite Deflection '''Skills '''Acrobatics +76, Bluff +44, Climb +28, Diplomacy +45, Disable Device +48, Escape Artist +46, Perception +37, Perform(Dance, Sex) +44, Sense Motive +35, Sleight of Hand +46, Stealth +76, Swim +28 '''Languages '''Nipponese, Xepher Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal, Assassin, Sylvan '''SQ '''Order of the Warrior, Honor in all Things, Weapon Expertise(Katana), Way of the Samurai, Greater Resolve, Poison Use, Ki Pool (21/day), No Trace +6, Light Steps, Hidden Master, Ninja Tricks (Fast Stealth, Acrobatic Master, High Jumper, Fatal Finesse, Evasion, Improved Evasion, Fast Tumble, Assassinate DC 31, Defensive Roll, Forgotton Trick) Gear ''Crimson Shadow - ''+5 Orichalcum Do-Maru w/ Oyori Sode of Grace, Halfweight, Light fortification, Fire Resistance 30, Stealth +30 ''Collar of Natural Armor+5 and Alluring Charisma +6 Belt of the Oni - ''Belt of physical perfection +6, 1/day - Gaseous Form (CL 15th) ''Black Leather Thigh High Boots of Swiftness Gauntlets of the Weapon Master Akikage - ''+5 Orichalcum Katana of Keen Unholy Collision, 3/day - Ki Shout (CL 20) ''Ring of Protection +5 Daikyu of the Endless Siege - ''+5 Adaptive Endless Ammunition, igniting Daikyu ''Ring of Force Fangs Oni Mask '' ''Used Tome of Intelligence +5, Tome of Constitution +5, Tome of Dexterity +5, Tome of Charisma +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs